Entering A New Realm
by hemingway-aint-got-nothing
Summary: Arthur and his class have entered the world of fourth grade what will happen? Who will fall? Who will rise? CHAPTER 4 UP! Will Continue To Update!
1. Grade Four, New Beginnings

I do not own Arthur or any of its affiliates.

A/N : Personally, I watched Arthur for a long time, until I was eleven. I loved the show and every once in a while I will watch the new episodes. They rock!

Chapter 1 : Grade Four, New Beginnings

Arthur walked into the classroom he would be settling into for the next ten months and gasped at the decorations on the walls. Plastered on every window were stained glass pictures. The walls themselves were covered in artwork and were painted a lovely green spring colour. The desks were formed into a large circle and were painted red, to match the chairs which were a shade lighter. He had never seen a classroom so awesome. Mr. Ratburn's classroom last year had been dull, drab. He could tell this year with Ms. Rollins would be way better.

Francine walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wow. It's like someone ate bottles of paint and threw them up all over the room."

"Nice analogy, Francine. But I believe that this room has charisma, a nice feeling to it. Don't you, Buster?" chirped in Brain.

"Well it's ooooo – oh my god! SHE HAS A MINI SNACK BAR! I'm in heaven!"

It figures Buster would overlook all the beauty on the walls and look at the miniature vending machine Ms. Rollins had found. He looked at his friends Francine Frensky, Brain Powers, and Buster Baxter and realized how much more fun this year was going to be just being in their class. It was awesome having Buster back after he was gone for such a long time. The minute he had gotten back he, Buster, Francine and Brain had spent the whole night in their treehouse. It had unofficially become their headquarters.

Over the summer, without realizing it, the once close classmates had grown apart. In fact you could seperate them into several distinct groups. First, there were The Gang which was, of course, Brain, Francine, Buster and Arthur. Next came the Popular Girls who were led by (take a guess) Muffy, followed by Prunella and Jenna. When Muffy and Francine abruptly stopped being friends, Muffy invited Prunella and Jenna over, desperate for some girly social attention. In that one night, she "crossed them over" from their former selves into fashion drones. The three of them were often regarded as fashion 'gurus' and possibly even experts. After that came The Inseperables, the two couples who were all best friends. Sue Ellen and Binky, who had been an item for quite some time and George and Marina (Marina was Prunella's best friend until Prunella became the person that she is and since Marina spent a lot of time with Prunella's family she got to know George, a friend of the family. It just so happened that she transferred over to Elwood Elemtary and they were in the same class.). The other kids in their class were known as The Others because the gravitated towards each other when they didn't fit in to any other group. They had accepted it.

Ms. Collins strolled into the room with her large handbag. "Hello everyone! It's nice to see that you're all here and safe. Now, I believe that you learn best when you sit next to those that you will not argue with so feel free to take a seat wherever you like."

Arthur could tell. This was his year. He had waited so long for her. This was his year to ask Francine to be his girlfriend.


	2. First Day Blues with Unexpected Romance

Chapter 2 – First Day Blues with Unexpected Romance

"First impressions are crap! Ms. Rollins seemed so nice!" Francine shouted to no one in particular but in the general directions of her three pals. It was after school in the Sugar Bowl and they had just endured possibly the worst day of school ever.

Buster, Brain and Arthur nodded their concurrence.

"I agree. This was worst than when Mr. Ratburn's sister taught us!" commented Buster, although everyone was thinking it.

"What do you think Arthur?" said Brain, shocking him out of his daze.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I mean the quiz on the first day of school was expected. The homework? A bit unorthodox but also expected. The school plan with details about how we will be conducting the entire year? A tad scary. But giving Binky detention for breaking the chair? Come on! It's not his fault he's large."

"Actually, Sue Ellen was sitting on his lap. They were, well, you know," said Francine, giggling.

Arthur slipped back into his daze at the thought of Francine sitting on his lap. _Pure heaven_, thought Arthur.

"Arthur! We're leaving!" shouted Brain, waving his hand in Arthur's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Arthur stayed and payed for his friends who always seemed to be gone when it was time to pay.

On the sidewalk outside, an interesting conversation was erupting.

"So, Franny, what do you think is clouding up Arthur's brain?" said Buster, who actually knew why because his friend had entrusted him with his secret.

"I don't know. But I do know something."

"What's that?"

"I HATE BEING CALLED FRANNY!" yelled Francine with a grin on her face, as she wound up her fist to punch him with her left hand. (Her weak hand.) She punched and he caught her fist. She looked up at him, shocked. He put down his hand, still holding her fist. She released her fist into just a flat hand and he held on. They stood and stared at each other, speechless. Arthur walked out of the Sugar Bowl and froze in his tracks at the sight of his two best friends holding hands. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey guys! You ready for the big treehouse sleepover!"

Buster and Francine quickly let go of each other and began walking in the direction of Arthur's house. That morning, before school, the three of them had dropped off their stuff at Arthur's house, who was closest to the treehouse. They would be spending the night together, just like old times.

(A/N: It's a Friday!)

:.:.: That night :.:.:

_This, this is just terrible. I hate Buster! I hate Francine! I hate everybody! I wish I could go back to my house and just... just... CRY._ Arthur was thinking as Francine leaned over to kiss Buster once again.

Arthur was very upset. In fact, he was downright pissy. He had a right to be, in his mind. He had opted to play Truth or Dare,( just like old times) hoping that someone would dare him to kiss Francine or vice versa. Instead, his plan was blowing up directly in his face while sticking out its tongue at him.

Everything had been fine. Arthur dared Brain to eat five gummy worms from 3 Hallowe'ens ago. Brain ate them and then puked out the side of the treehouse. Francine dared Arthur to climb halfway down the tree and to moon, well, the moon. And then it all went wrong. He got back up to the treehouse to find Francine and Buster, with their heads too close for comfort and their eyes locked into one another. This wouldn't have been too horrific for Arthur except for the fact that Francine was giggling! She was giggling! Arthur stormed back up the last two steps, hoping to capture Francine's attention as he proudly stated he had completed the dare. She nodded and went right back to whispering to Buster. Brain coughed and their heads finally split apart more than two inches. Brain dared Francine to kiss Buster – on the lips! She, of course, obliged and then Arthur's heart hit the bottom of the roughly constructed treehouse. Not only did she kiss him but it went on for at least thirty seconds. Arthur sat in amazement as the two of them locked lips. His two best friends. In the entire world. Were ruining his life.

"You know what?" Arthur said suddenly, breaking apart the saliva-swapping pals, "I do not feel good at all. I really think you guys should continue the sleepover without me."

"Okay Arthur call me in the morn- " began Buster. But he was interrupted by Francine grabbing him and turning his head towards hers fiercely. Brain didn't seem to mind at all and had begun to read.

"Bye, Brain." stated Arthur pointedly, making sure he didn't say goodbye to Buster and Francine, his best friends who decided now was his time to die of betrayal and a broken heart. And with that, he made his way back to his house slowly and every so often stopping to look behind him in case Francine had reconsidered and would soon be kissing him instead. All he heard all the way back was the far away giggles of his new nemesis and his would-have-been girlfriend. And in his head, he was thinking, one word and simply one word.

_Revenge._

Authors Stuff

Thanks to all my reviewers!

You guys are awesome!

Sacred Whisper

McKay1- thanx for the grammar fix:D

Katie WagnersLittleSister

Strickland-Propane

And I know there were some other people but a few got deleted by accident! Ouch! Sry guys. If you know you reviewed send me an e-mail all! I'll update soon!


	3. Arthur's Walk Home Xtra Chappie

X-TRA CHAPPIE: What happened on the way home from the treehouse.

Arthur walked home miserably humming a show tune. (A/N:IDK I just wanted to add this in.)

" Stranded at the treehouse. Branded a tool.

What will they say Monday at school?

Francine, can't you see that I'm a misery?

I made the start, now we're apart.

There's nothing left for me...

Love has flown, just not with me.

I sing and I yell, Why? Why?

You're with him, He's Buster.

BUSTER!

**SAID**

Francine, my darling, you hurt me real bad.

You don't know it yet but you will soon.

You gotta believe, I'm helpless without you.

**SUNG**

Love has flown all alone.

I sit, I wonder Why? Why?

You're with him.

Oh, Francine.


	4. The Road of Revenge is Long and Winding

Chapter 3 – The Road of Revenge is Long and Winding...

Everyone in the world has a guilty pleasure, something they liked to do that no one else knew about and that no one would understand. Arthur's guilty pleasure was army information. He stayed awake late at night and snuck downstairs to watch old war movies. When his friends were talking to him on MSN, he was secretly switching from the conversation to websites about the World Wars and the Vietnam War. He had trunks full of books and models from the wars that his grandpa had bought him before he died.

So Arthur, using all the fighting techniques he could possibly possess, followed some simple steps that other war leaders in the past had used. It was simple. He had to Divide and Conquer.

Arthur, Brain, Buster and Francine had been best friends for so long he knew everything about them including their weaknesses and their faults. The first thing he had to do, and this would be difficult for him, he would have to step back and see how this scene with Buster and Francine would play out. Would it be one of those things where they told everyone they were going out and then broke up two days later or would this be a serious-making out at every sleepover- calling each other every night- kind of thing.

Arthur stayed up all night long and worked all through Saturday as well on his simple 5-step plan to split up his best friends. It went like this:

Watch them.

Seperate them.

Weaken their relationship by deception.

Ensure they don't know that I am the source of their destruction.

Watch their so-called love bind BLOW UP IN THEIR FACES!

On Saturday night, while watching _Meet The Fockers_ with his parents, he basically passed out on the couch and slept all through Sunday. When he woke up at around dinner time and saw his evil plan, he almost backed down. Then the horrifying image of Buster and Francine, with their heads together and their tongues down each other's throats, snapped him back into reality and he lay on his bed, cackling evilly.

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

To get into the spirit of his mission, Arthur wore army pants on Monday, to show Buster that he wasn't kidding around. He wanted his woman. (A/N LMAO. The phrase my woman makes me laugh. I'm sorry. Back to the story.)

Apparently, everyone in the entire world had been talking about this new couple that had erupted. Everyone was giggling. It was driving Arthur up the wall. He had to keep his cool though if Plan IWF was going to work. Plan IWF was conviniently named that because IWF stood for I Want Francine. :D

For all of Monday and Tuesday, he made small talk about how he knew that Buster and Francine were going to get together and how cute of a couple they make and how everyone knew that they were the first ones to French. It amazed Arthur that he only cracked once. He yelled right at Muffy when she started to ask the exact same question he had been asked over and over again for two days.

" Oh, don't they make an-" Muffy started.

" ADORABLE COUPLE! Yes, we've established that Francine and Buster do look amazingly cute together when they walk down the halls holding hands or when they gaze into each other's eyes during class but you know what! I DON'T WANT TO BE ASKED THE SAME FRICKING QUESTION OVER AND OVER AGAIN."

See? The cool was only lost for a moment.

It didn't matter anyways, he had completed Step 1. Step 2 would be difficult. He would actually have to sleep instead of staying awake cackling evilly to himself in his bed.


End file.
